<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Low Light by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559067">Low Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound'>AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Rimming, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the light plays off Steve’s ass in an interesting way, you get both a funny story and something unexpected.</p><p><b>Square filled:</b> <i>@star-spangled-bingo</i> - "That’s America’s ass.“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Spangled Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Low Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shifting beside you woke you from your doze.  The room was dark except for the soft glow of the numbers on Steve’s digital alarm clock.  Your body ached in that delicious way that reminded you of the night’s activities.  The dull ache in your cunt and thighs was joined by the slightly sharper stings from the various marks on your neck and breasts that had been bitten and sucked onto your skin, the bruises already starting to set in.</p><p>The light disappeared as it was blocked by Steve’s body as he sat up.  You reached over and ran your fingers over his hip to the small of his back.  He turned back to you and caressed your cheek.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“S’okay,” you whispered and nipped at his fingers.  “Was really only dozing.”</p><p>He chuckled and pressed the tip of your nose.  “I’ll be back in a second.”</p><p>He got up and the light returned to the room.  It reflected off his ass in long red stripes.  The way his ass curved and the paleness of his skin, your sleepy mind immediately started imagining it like a flag fluttering in the wind.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”  Steve asked as you started giggling.  He turned back to you, so the light danced around his hip and off his considerably large cock.  </p><p>You bit your bottom lip as your eyes traveled slowly up his body.  “Looked like you had a flag on your ass.  ‘Cause of the light.”</p><p>Steve chuckled and shook his head.  “Well, that is America’s ass.”</p><p>You burst out laughing and fell back on the bed.  “What in the hell?”</p><p>Steve smiled softly and kissed your forehead.  “Tell you in a minute.”</p><p>He went to the bathroom and the light from under the door seemed to illuminate the whole room.  You moved back down under the covers and snuggled into your pillow, the warm comforting weight of them sending you back into a light doze.  Steve returned to bed, crawling back into it from the end, and wrapping you in his arms.</p><p>“So tell me,” you mumbled, nuzzling into his neck.  “What’s all this about America’s ass?”</p><p>Steve’s chest rose and fell, bouncing your cheek against it, as he laughed silently.  “It’s so stupid,” he said. “Tony said my ass looked terrible in my uniform…”</p><p>“He what?” You barked.  “I’ll kick his ass.”</p><p>Steve laughed and pulled you tighter into his arm.  “You’ll have to get into line.”</p><p>“Mmm…” you hummed, kissing the dip in his collarbone.  “Who’s in front of me to kick Tony’s ass?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure the list is pretty long, honey,” Steve joked, making you snort-laugh.  “In this instance it was Scott.  He took offense and said it was a great ass.  That it was America’s ass.”</p><p>Your snort turned into a full-bellied laugh and you rolled onto your back.  “Oh man, he’s such a dork.”</p><p>“So now you know, and you can have nice dreams about …”</p><p>“… saluting your ass?”  You finished.</p><p>Steve burst out laughing and rolled so he was lying a little more on top of you.  He was heavy, but he held himself in a way that the weight was comforting and just that little bit sexy.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.</p><p>His hands slid down to your ass and he gave it a squeeze.</p><p>“Mmm…” you hummed.  “If your ass is America’s ass.  What does that make mine?”</p><p>Steve chuckled and massaged your ass.  “Hmm… “ he mused.  “America’s favorite ass?”</p><p>You giggled and nosed his cheek.  “Mmm… is it now?”</p><p>“Well, I am Captain America,” he teased, giving your ass a playful spank.  “And I do love it.”</p><p>You brought your lips to his ear and flicked the tip of your tongue down the shell of his ear, making him shiver slightly.  “Why don’t you fuck it?”</p><p>A soft rumble bubbled up from Steve’s chest. “How can you want more sex after what we just did?”</p><p>“Mmm…” you hummed.  “I’m insatiable.”</p><p>“Apparently,” he teased and kissed you hungrily.  You pushed your hands into his hair, bunching them in his soft locks as he rolled on top of you.  You spread your legs, welcoming him between them.</p><p>His cock hardened against your sensitive and aching cunt as he ground down against it and you moaned into his lips, rolling your hips with him, so his shaft slid up and down between your folds.</p><p>As you became lightheaded from a lack of oxygen, he broke the kiss and began to continue his way down your body.  He took his time. For Steve, there was never any rush.  His lips ghosted over your throat, sending a small shiver through you and making your skin break out in goosebumps.  He sucked at your pulse point, adding another bruise to your ever-growing collection.</p><p>You moaned and threw your head back, tugging on his hair and making him groan softly against your skin.  He continued to move down.  Another mark was left on your breasts, and one more on your hips.  When he finally reached your cunt, he placed a slow open-mouthed kiss on it, swirling his tongue around and drawing out more of your fluids.  You moaned loudly and lifted your hips.  Steve sat up and smirked at you.</p><p>“Flip,” he said, patting your thighs.</p><p>You moved onto your hands and knees.  He nudged your legs apart and licked from your dripping cunt right up to your asshole.  You moaned and pressed your forehead against your fists as Steve’s tongue swirled over your most sensitive areas, making your core clench and your cunt drip.</p><p>“Fuck, Steve,” you gasped, pushing back against him.  “Your mouth feels amazing.”</p><p>He hummed softly and the thick wet muscle probed inside you.  You gasped again and tried to relax despite the fact it felt like you had lightning in your veins.</p><p>Your legs began to tremble as he continued to use his mouth on you.  You felt like you couldn’t even hold yourself up anymore and when your legs gave out Steve sat up and spat onto your asshole.</p><p>He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed your vibrator and the lube.  You took the vibe off him and pushed it against your clit before just lying down on it.  You were still so sensitive from your earlier exploits and as the vibrator buzzed against that oversensitive bundle of nerves, it sent shockwaves through you.</p><p>Steve squeezed the lube generously onto your ass and used his thumb to rub it into your tight hole.  He pushed one finger in slowly, taking his time, letting you adjust how you needed.  You moaned loudly and closed your eyes, relaxing for him.  He added a second finger and you mewled biting into your fist at your ring muscles stretched and then gave under his attention.</p><p>With his fingers and the vibrator, your whole body seemed to be balancing on this fine line that ran between pleasure and pain.  You were overstimulated and the stretch and burn in your ass only heightened it.  Your muscles clenched and you bit into the pillow as you rutted against your toy.  Steve spread his fingers inside you and spanked your ass, and you came, screaming into the pillow.</p><p>He took his hand away and wiped them with a wipe before slicking his cock with lube and adding more to your ass.  You moaned softly and relaxed on the mattress.  Your arms and legs felt like jelly, but the buzz from the vibrator kept you from floating off altogether.</p><p>Steve lined his cock up and very slowly eased it into your ass.  You mewled into the pillow, biting into it as the stretch burned through you.  He took his time, not wanting to cause you serious pain.  Just pushing in, holding it until you relaxed and pulling back again.  Each thrust forward he went a little deeper into you.  The whole time, he kept his body pressed on yours.  His arms wrapped around your neck as he kissed the side of it.  You tilted your head and captured his lips.</p><p>You kissed each other hungrily and as you kissed, Steve picked up his pace.  He rolled his hips into you, keeping you both pressed skin to skin as he penetrated your ass deeply.  It sent shockwaves rolling through you, but you tethered yourself to him, moaning into his mouth and gripping his muscular forearms.  You started getting light-headed and everything felt fuzzy and unfocused.</p><p>You came again, gasping and breaking the kiss.  Steve fucked you through it, never easing up.  You bit down into his arms and dug your fingers into his arms.  “You like that?  You like my cock in your ass.”</p><p>“Yes, fuck yes.  Give it to me!” You cried.</p><p>He picked up his pace, and you lost all control, your cunt clenched and spasmed and you bucked under him as you cried out loudly.  He brought his hand to your mouth and you sucked on his fingers as you moaned into them.  Lights popped behind your eyes and you came again screaming into his hand.</p><p>Steve pulled out and jerked his cock quickly and with a groan, his cock jumped and he came in hot ribbons over your ass.</p><p>“Fuck…” you moaned, relaxing on the bed.</p><p>Steve took the toy away and grabbed the wipes, and gently started to clean you up.  “You liked that, huh?”</p><p>“Mmm… you claimed that ass,” you said, laughing softly.</p><p>“So it’s mine now?” He joked.  “That’s America’s ass too?”</p><p>You broke down into giggles and nodded your head and he lay down and pulled you into his arms.  “Alright, my little dork,” he teased.  “You think that’s gonna get you through until tomorrow?”</p><p>“Mmm … should do,” you agreed.</p><p>“Good, now go to sleep,” he scolded and pressed a kiss to your cheek.  You hummed and drifted off, that delicious ache helping to ease you off into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>